Faivas
Faivas first appeared in Ultraman Tiga episode 42 "The City Without Women" Ultraman Tiga Faivas Powers *Holograms: Faivas has the ability to produce a vast number of holograms and illusions. Even entire virtual worlds but these creations are solid and quite capable of causing damage and if they sustain enough damage, they’ll be destroyed. *Technopathy: Faivas has the ability to control technology on a city wide scale. *Human Form: Faivas can create a human form for itself at will. *Analysis: With the device on its head, Faivas can analyze opponents and discover their fighting skills, developing a way to counter it. *Pincer: Faivas’ left arm is a giant claw perfect for grappling. History When Yazuma won a trip to a large gaming center, Rena came along but they stumbled on something sinister. Rena was captured by an hologram of Daigo while Yazuma was attacked by an old enemy, Muzan Seijin. After a short firefight, he was wounded but managed to seemingly kill the alien. Meanwhile, computers and cell phones throughout the city began malfunctioning. However, in another room, a boy played a game as Muzan Seijin and got a game over. Undeterred, the boy selected Reibeak Seijin to continue playing. Instantly, Reibeak appeared to attack Yazuma but he was rescued by mysterious woman. As his wounds were tended to, Reibeak attacked again but luckily, he managed to kill the creature. The two continued to search through the area, trying to discover exactly what was going on and split up. Yazuma discovered Rena trapped in some kind of box. Confronted by the man in charge, he was dropped into a virtual world where an army of UFOs attacked him. When GUTS arrived to examine the disturbance, they were suddenly interrupted by illusions as well, but contact with them was like hitting solid objects. Yazuma managed to destroy all the UFOS but was then dropped into battle with an army of Faivas Robots. Thankfully, Yazuma’s GUTS training let him make short work of them and he was finally confronted by the entity again who distorted, morphing into something else but a single shot seemed to destroy the strange creature, only to be attacked by the girl from before. Meanwhile, outside the entire building was revealed to be another illusion and shattered before GUTS’ eyes. The entity confronted him and explained the entire place was one of its illusions. Meanwhile, the entity took over one of GUTS’ satellites and tried to destroy them with it, revealing this intent. The two talked, the monster having truly grown to enjoy the man‘s company but Yazuma prepared to attack it to protect Rena, driving the entity berserk. The woman revealed itself as a gigantic machine, Faivas. GUTS, having already arrived, prepared to attack Faivas’ virtual world and attacked the giant, only to learn their were a great number of humans inside. Daigo, seeing no choice, transformed into Ultraman Tiga to fight Faivas. At first, it seemed the digital demon was no match for Tiga but the machine analyzed him, developing a fighting style to counter his exactly. The tide turned instantly and the monster began beating Tiga down and soon Earth’s guardian found himself near defeat, color timer blinking. Thankfully, Yazuma hacked Faivas, causing the machine to freeze up. Remembering how kind it had been to him, he tried to reason with it but it refused and broke free, charging Tiga. With no choice, Tiga fired the Zepellion Beam, vaporizing Faivas. But as it was destroyed, Faivas gave Yazuma a final message, saying goodbye as the entire structure dissolved into nothing. Faivas Robot Powers *Laser Beams: Faivas Robots can fire weak energy beams from their heads. History After defeating an army of UFOS, Yazuma was confronted with an army of these machines. Despite numbers and firepower, the machines proved little match for the trained GUTS member, who destroyed them in rapid pace with his side arm. But soon a far larger one was summoned in front of him but in a few moments, it too was destroyed. Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Videogame characters